Hunter's Hunter
by Sky Hunter
Summary: When a group of hunters land upon a planet to capture a kainde amedha queen, they find much more than they expected...
1. Chapter 1

_**Insertion sequence started...**_

_**Entering Multiverse 21-- the Yantajah Multiverse...**_

_**Insertion successful...**_

_**Scanning AI system...**_

_**Awakening biobrain/Adrerar pilot...**_

_**Successful...**_

_**Instructed by biobrain to start wakeup sequence for passenger in stasis...**_

Tendrils of energy from the gate it had entered into normal space from still flickering across its dark, mirror-like surface, the spacecraft-- an organic looking construction of spines, ridges and triangular shapes slowly came to a full stop. For several moments, it simply sat unmoving in space, the reflection of stars glittering at its surface-- before rows of brilliant, crystal blue lights lit along the spines. Then colors swirled across its surface, scale-like structures growing from it as its color shifted from dark mirror to a rich shade of emerald marbled with silver.

And inside the ship, silence ruled, only broken when the layer of frost at the opalescent walls melted and trickled down to create shallow pools at the floor. Next the water rippled slightly as newly released air moved through the corridors and chambers of the ship--towards its central room, which was the command center.

Dominated by a large sphere of opalescent red-- containing the bio-engineered brain which controled the ship, that also acted as its body, the room contained little else. There was a few small colored surfaces glowing with colors that conflicted with the walls, but other than that, there was no visible control mechanisms-- seamlessly merged with the walls, the controls would appear only in such cases when the biobrain was disabled or killed.

"I have determined that we have arrived at the intended co-ordinates" the biobrain said, its melodious voice bearing no resemblance to the harsher and far more primitive language of humans and the other races inhabiting the galaxy in which the ship had emerged. Then a pod slid up through the floor, the energy of the stasis field protecting its contents humming inside.

"The AI backup may now begin the wakeup sequence, scan for damage on any level as the stasis field is deactivated and our passenger awakens".

Next a holographic eye blinked into existence above as the AI did as it had been told, the stasis pod slowly opening as the bio signals of the person inside approached optimal levels.

"Welcome back to the world of the living" the biobrain said, "I have detected one of their ships heading towards a suitable planet. Shall we proceed now, or do you wish to wait and observe while you get over the stasis sickness?".

**_The third of the inner planets orbiting a G-type sun in the Perseus arm._**

_Named "Kvann" by Yautja Elder Khte'katildei'h._

Cruising at a relatively slow speed, just below five hundred kilometers an hour, the large yautja warship Rlth'saideth'dlet moved towards the planet which had been named Kvann a few years earlier when it had been found by the ship commander and owner. The previous visit had lasted only long enough to make a short survey of the planets races to find if any of them were suitable for the Hunt, and then a number of Kainde amedha eggs had been left at two of the planet's continents-- two dozen regular ones and three queens in all.

By now, probes sent ahead had determined that there was three established hives at the planet-- two at the largest continent and one at the smaller. In the years that had passed, both queens and drones would have grown large, strong and clever, and this hunt would truly be one worthy of the hunters at the ship-- Elder, honored and warriors all.

With a click of her mandibles, Khte'katildei'h leaned forwards in her commander's chair, watching the group of four males and one female warriors sparring below with an expression of aloof interest. These were no unseasoned hunters, having survived an impressive number of hunts each of them-- and having gathered a impressive number of worthy trophies as proof of their skill.

And today..., their skill and experience would most certainly be needed, as they were going after one of the most worthy prey-- a Kainde amedha queen.

Today their intention was not to kill, almost any group of hunters with the right weapons could do that, but capturing a hive queen alive, that was truly a challenge worthy of her and the most skilled warriors of her clan.

However, then Khte'katildei'h's line of thought was broken as the ship computer let her know that the ship had entered an orbit around Kvann.

And with a growled command, she put and end to the sparring-- ordering everyone to gear up for the hunt and board either of the two landing ships waiting in the hangar of the Rlth'saideth'dlet. Khte'katildei'h stood up to stretch herself, and then she still rock still as her adjuncts approached with her armor and weapons, efficently equiping her for the hunt. Minutes later, when weapons and armor was properly attached, Khte'katildei'h signaled to her adjuncts to follow before she made her way down to the hangar and the waiting ships as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: neither the Yautja(predators) nor the Aliens are copyright to me.

Pseudo grass, bushes and trees still smouldering along the wide path created by the atmosphere engines of the two yautja landing ships, the hunting team of nearly a hundred warriors, honored and Elders, gathered outside the ships as they patiently waited for the hunt to begin. As the ships had landed about two kilometers away from the hive, they would still have to cover than distance on foot, but that was nothing against the hardships endured in earlier hunts and what was to come in this one.

Besides, this close to a hive, there would no doubt be patroling drones to hunt on the way.

Blades glittered in the sun, and there was the occational clash of metal against metal as the warriors tested their weapons, mixed in with the voices of all the hunters as they spoke amongst themselves-- discussing the hunt ahead. Then all became silent as Khte'katildei'h exited the first ship along with her adjuncts and the females carrying the dlex chains, shackles and other equipment that would be used to restrain the hive queen and make it possible to haul her to the ships.

While not all of the female warriors would be restricted thus, some would still take an active part in the hunt, their superior size and strenght would allow them to carry such further and faster than the smaller and more agile males.

Her gaze sweeping over the waiting yautja, Khte'katildei'h grunted her approval before she put on her mask and attached the cables providing her breather system with properly processed air. Then a quick last check of the armor and weapons systems, and she was ready.

"The hunt begins now" she said, "Qth'kehlet's, Ka'ron's and Ler'lekt'ra's packs takes the lead, Jan'dekhteh and Kah'banith'de's packs will be guarding their sisters carrying the chains for the queen. I will guard the back along with my adjuncts and warriors".

As expected, there was some displeasure among those set to guard the females carrying equipment, as they would not fight except to protect those they guarded, but the warriors were diciplined enough not to give any spoken complains or obvious signs of this. With the smoothness of long practice, the warriors fell in line behind their leaders and headed in the direction of the hive silently, but quickly.

The kainde amedha would not be fooled by the cloaking devices of the yautja as they had no eyes to be fooled by, so it might be a unnecessary precaution-- but as they reached the edge of the forest, all of the hunters activated the devices. There was certain predators at this planet that could be a match for the kainde amedha, if any of those still lived so close to a large hive, and a careless hunter would not live for long.

Spooked by the approach of the yautja hunters, a large native omnivore with a strange segmented body snorted in alarm-- its three rows of nostrils pulsing as it picked up their scent, before it whirled around at its two pairs of hind-legs and fled in the opposite direction. However, while the creature was not the target in this hunt, it did cause some interest among the hunters when it was reported that the native creature had several scars and healing wounds left by chestbursters.

So it seemed like at least some of the larger native animals had unexpected abilities, Khte'katildei'h thought as she dismissed the warrior bringing her this new information. Perhaps later, when this hunt was over, she should make sure to send at least one of these omnivores to the homeworld so it could be studied..

Pausing briefly, she tapped out a sequence at her wrist computer, and a split second later-- a small, insect-like tracker appeared from a slot, tiny wings shimmering in the sun before it took off to dart in the direction the omnivore had disappeared. Designed to last for years, the signal from the tracker could be picked up from orbit by any clan ship with the right codes, allowing the crew to locate the animal it had attached to.

Initially the terrain did not appear much different from what it had looked like two years previously, when Khte'katildei'h had visited with a smaller group of warriors to seed the planet, but as they came closer to the entrance of the hive, that began to change. First old boned from native animals was spotted at the ground alongside pieces of exoskeleton from kainde amedha drones, was spotted an reported by the hunters ahead, and soon the living forest gave way to dead trees covered by the black resin created by the prey they sought. As they proceeded, the shape of the organic-looking resin grew more complex, until the hunters finally spotted the dark entrance to the hive itself-- the almost metallic/acidic smell of the kainde amedha stinging their nostrils. But then, as the wind suddenly shifted, it blew an unexpected smell from the hive towards the hunters-- that of scorched stone and flesh, along with something alien which none of them had encountered before.

There was a long pause as a small group of warriors entered the hive to scout ahead, and the news they brought back caused both anger and surprise among the yautja.

Minutes later, Khte'katildei'h saw what had happened as she stood inside the hive a few hundred meters from its entrance-- all around her the stone had been corroded by acid or melted by fire. But worst of all, everywhere she could see-- there was only the lifeless and twisted bodies of kainde amedha drones, all charred-- some still smouldering slightly. And in the middle of the chamber just ahead, lay the lifeless husks of the hive 'royal guards', surrounding the headless remains of their queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: neither the Predators, nor the Aliens belong to me.

"What did this?" Khte'katildei'h growled, crounching down to examine the remains of a drone that had been literally torn apart, much of the stony ground beneath it eaten by the creatures acid blood before it had dissipated. Scanning the kainde amedha, she hissed quietly-- noting several large holes in its body, as if pierced by talons just before its death.

What was that?

Spotting an unusual shape at the floor, the yautja elder carefully cleared the debris partially covering it, shifting the vision modes of her mask as she tried to determine what it was. Oval in shape and with a slightly tapering end, some hair-like roots still attached, it was a mottled scale twice the lenght of her hand. Khte'katildei'h turned the scale in her hand as she studied it-- too large to come from any species she was familiar with, the scanning system in her mask indicated that it was made of a substance sharing many qualities with metal.

With an extremely strong substance, it also still contained a faint trace of bioelectricity, as if it had been newly shed.

Khte'katildei'h tucked the scale in behind one of the leather straps at her armor, turning to face the pack leaders who had gathered nearby to pass on the information they had been provided by the warriors.

"The kainde amedha were taken by surprise, obviously. Whatever that attacked seemed to have moved so fast that even the hive mother had no time to tear herself from the egg sack to protect her hive. Tracks has been found, as if made by a giant raptor, and scales-- like the one you just found" Ka'ron said. Then the male warrior raised his arm to show a handful of scales-- most of them whole, but a few that were cracked or cut.

Reaching out, a few of the pack leaders picking up a scale to study it, as they clearly speculated what kind of creature they had belonged to and if it was still around-- which was a concern particulary valid if the creature was responsible for such a slaughter.

A call of warning echoed through the grotto, and with a growl, Khte'katildei'h spun in the direction it had came from-- instinctively unsheathing her wrist blades.

Whether it was the survivors of the attack on the hive having regrouped and was attacking, or drones coming in from the further reaches of the hive too late to save their queen, it didn't really matter. Neither of that changed the fact that hundreds of drones were advancing at the yautja hunters, emerging from vents in the wall as well as the larger entrances to the cave. With ferocious speed, a group charged at the yautja who had first sounded the warning, swiftly overwhelming and killing the hunters by sheer numbers before they swarmed back up to join their fellow drones.

Still, a pulse of pride went through Khte'katildei'h as the yautja moved into a defensive position in the split second interval before the main charge came-- forming a double triangle. Then the cave was filled with smoke, the stench of acid and the flashes as the warriors fired their plasma guns and burners, screams of dying warriors and drones alike filling Khte'katildei'h ears.

But even with the glory and rush of the fight pulsed through her veins, it was clear to the yautja elder that the kainde amedha was not attacking with their full potential-- it almost seemed that something unsettled them. Frequently she noticed that large numbers of them paused, seeming to hesitate and scan their surroundings, the hearts of those drones was certainly not entirely committed to the fight.

Kainde amedha that were afraid?

Was that even possible?

Khte'katildei'h's eyes narrowed as she noticed many of the warriors around her watching the drones with hints of the same puzzlement as she was feeling, what was going on?

A startled his from one of her fellow warriors was all the warning Khte'katildei'h got. Taking out another drone as she whirled around, some strange instinct told the female warrior to throw herself to the right, and as she rolled to a stop, the source of the drones strange behaviour revealed itself. While Khte'katildei'h watched, she saw several of her warriors getting crushed by something unseen as it dropped from the ceiling of the cavern-- even more being throw thought the air as they were nothing.

Then..., it revealed itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: neither the Yautja(predators) nor the Aliens are copyright to me.

* * *

To the infrared vision of the hunters helmets, its body seemed to be made out of pure fire as it slowly straightened its huge body and limbs after its jump from the cavern ceiling. Nearly forty meters long, including its powerful tail, the creature seemed to fill up its half of the cavern-- though much of the effect was created by the pair of immense wings at its back. Then there was a rustling sound as it folded the wings tightly, as the same time as it turned its horned head towards the hunters with a chilling hiss. Nostrils flaring as it seemed to scent the air, the creature remained still, and several long moments passed as it and the hunters studied the other.

The creature arched its neck, displaying a row of spikes running all the way down to the end of its tail. What happened next, was something that made even Khte'katildei'h grown in surprise-- as the heat of its body suddenly increased to near blinding intensity. In the span of only a couple of seconds, the winged creature had shrunk to less than half of its original size. Smaller certainly, but still large enough to pose a serious threat to the hunters. Still, Khte'katildei'h noticed, while it had grown sleeker and less heavily muscled-- it had no doubt gained in the terms of speed and agility.

:_I extend a challenge. Fight, or die in my hunt_:

Its huge, wedge-shaped head tilting slightly downwards as it spoke-- its voice somehow making its way into Khte'katildei'h's mind, the beast turned towards her and the rest of the hunters as strange eddies of heat shifted around it. In the end, only the fact that she chose to change her vision-mode, to look inside the body of the creature-- allowed the female yautja to survive the initial attack. Seeing past its scales, skin and flesh, she noticed a pulsing source of heat within its belly, one that grew in strenght with frightening speed.

Khte'katildei'h hissed, throwing herself around and was already sprinting towards the cave exit when a torrent of fire roared from the beast's maw a moment later. The challenge of the beast was not something she could or would ignore, but she was no a such fool as to stand around and let herself get roasted. Even as she ran, fire flickered around her as it surged out to the sides, and the female yautja clenched her jaws shut as not to scream.

And the gods looked favorably on her, as she did not perish in the flames like so many others must have done. By what her keen ears told her and a few quick glances told her, there was dismayingly few who had escaped. Perhaps they still lived, having fled further into the cave system instead of out, but she would not count them for the hunt that was ahead.

Whatever the nature of the beast, it could be killed-- she had noticed organs and blood-filled veins while scanning it. Fleeing from such a challenge was not something her honor would allow, and she would end the hunt whether it ended in her death or not.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like all too long, the surviving hunters reached the mouth of the cave-- the roar of the fire still seeming to resound in their ears. But then, on a barked command from Khte'katildei'h, they moved quickly up the steep side of the ridge above the cave. They had to expect that the creature would be following, if they were lucky-- it would emerge from the same cave as the hunters had. But it could not be underestimated, the lair of the kainde amedha would have other exits, and the beast using one of those was more likely.

But higher ground would give them an advantage, Khte'katildei'h thought. As long as they used their cloaking-system and whatever cover there was to their advantage. How smart the beast was would become evident soon enough, and they would make their tactics based on that.

"What kind of devil was that, I have never seen anything like it. How do you intend to respond to its challenge?" Jan'dekhteh growled as he moved forwards to face her. The fire had scorched the male worse than most of the survivors, but he was still standing straight, his posture and expression making it quite clear that he was ready to fight despite of any pain.

Hissing in response, Khte'katildei'h flexed her claws as the remaining hunters turned towards her and Jan'dekhteh to watch and wait for her response.

"There is no time to deal with our injuries, those that feel unable to fight will remain at a distance-- using only their blasters from a distance. The rest of us will face the beast and take it out if we can, a challenge truly worthy of us!"

Claws clicked against the hard ground and the sound of her hunters exchanging comments and good-natured insults reached Khte'katildei'h as they prepared, those who would stay out of the immediate area of the fight handling their close-quarter weapons over to those who would engage the beast. Certainly the blasters would be the most effective, Khte'katildei'h thought, but she would be a fool to rely on one weapon only.

Then, as the female yautja activated her invisibility cloak, a curse escaped her jaws.

For rising from the furthest end of the ridge about a mile away, was a bright shape still clearly visible against the daytime sky-- wings beating as it soared higher.


End file.
